encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Museumskoffer der Universität Paderborn
__INDEX__ miniatur|Bild des Museumskofferprojektes Seit dem Jahr 2002 wird an der Universität Paderborn am Lehrstuhl von Jutta Ströter-Bender am Institut für Kunst ein Lehr- und Forschungsprojekt zu „'Museumskoffern' und Kulturellem Erbe“ durchgeführt. Das Projekt beschäftigt sich vor allem mit der Vermittlung von UNESCO-Weltkulturerbestätten und der World Heritage Education und entwirft in den Lehrveranstaltungen entsprechende Koffer, die als vorbereitendes museumspädagogisches Unterrichtsmaterial dienen können. Die Museumskoffer bieten als Museen im Kleinen“ die Möglichkeit kulturelles Erbe zu vermitteln und können durch ihre Mobilität in allen Bildungsinstitutionen, Museen, Schulen zum Einsatz gebracht werden. Projektgeschichte Im Jahr 2002 gewann das Projekt den Forschungspreis der Universität Paderborn für seine grundlegenden Forschungen im Bereich der ästhetischen Vermittlung und seiner Etablierung einer europäisch orientierten Welterbepädagogik. Außerdem wurde die unmittelbare Anknüpfung zur pädagogischen Praxis gelobt und die multikulturelle Funktion. Im Wettbewerb der Hochschulen zum Jahr der Geisteswissenschaften 2007 wurden die „Museumskoffer für das UNESCO-Weltkulturerbe ‚Weimarer Klassik‘“ mit dem Preis „Geist begeistert“ ausgezeichnet. Der mit 15.000 Euro dotierte Preis prämierte die originelle Idee öffentlichkeitwirksamer Vermittlung durch die Museumskoffer.Homepage des Museumskofferprojektes Weitere Auszeichnungen erhielt das Projekt in den Jahren 2011 und 2012. 2011 wurde die Initiatorin Jutta Ströter-Bender für ihren Einsatz für das Weltkulturerbe und deren regionale Vermittlung mit dem „Stern der Woche“ der Neuen Westfälischen gewürdigt. Anlass war die Ausstellung „Museumskoffer – Corvey und das Welterbe der UNESCO.Artikel in der Neuen Westfälischen, 22.04.2011 2012 erhielten die Museumskoffer außerdem den Status „Germany at ist best“ durch die gleichnamige Standortmarketingkampagne des Landes NRW.Eintrag auf der Homepage der Kampagne "Germany at its best" Des Weiteren sind die Museumskoffer mit bedeutenden regionalen und überregionalen Ausstellungen bekannt geworden, u. a. 2010 mit den Expositionen im UNESCO-Hauptgebäude in Paris und in der Zeche Zollverein in Essen zum Kulturjahr „Ruhr 2010“. Weitere Ausstellungsorte sowie die dazugehörigen Kofferkonzepte sind im Museumskofferarchiv zu finden.Museumskofferarchiv Definition der Museumskoffer Die Museumskoffer sind didaktische Medien, in denen sich verschiedene klassische Funktionen des Museums „verdichten“, so das Sammeln und Bewahren, Archivieren, Dokumentieren, Vermitteln (Ausstellen) und Bilden. Aus diesem Grund wird auch von „Museen im Kleinen“ gesprochen. Es handelt sich dabei um transportable didaktische Medien, die in dem komprimierten Sammlungsraum des Koffers repräsentative Objekte zu einer spezifischen Kulturerbethematik anschaulich und sinnlich präsentieren und vermitteln.Ströter-Bender, Jutta (Hrsg.). 2009. Museumskoffer, Material- und Ideenkisten. Projekte zum Sammeln, Erkunden, Ausstellen und Gestalten für den Kunstunterricht der Primarstufe, der Sekundarstufe I und die Museumspädagogik. Marburg: Tectum. S. 9 In den meisten Fällen sind Museumskoffer Unikate, die von Institutionen, Lehrenden, Studierenden und Schulklassen hergestellt werden. Museumskoffer eignen sich daher sehr gut als Unterrichtsmedium, da sie zu Forschungsfragen anregen, die kreative Entwicklung fördern und auf verschiedene Alters- oder Ethnikgruppen mit unterschiedlichen Lernniveaus angepasst werden können.Ströter-Bender, Jutta (Hrsg.). 2009. Museumskoffer, Material- und Ideenkisten. Projekte zum Sammeln, Erkunden, Ausstellen und Gestalten für den Kunstunterricht der Primarstufe, der Sekundarstufe I und die Museumspädagogik. Marburg: Tectum. S. 9 Historie der Museumskoffer In dem beschriebenen Funktionszusammenhang zeigen sich im Museumskoffer Traditionslinien einer „Transport- und Ausstellungskultur“, die historisch betrachtet sehr weit zurückreicht und mannigfache Ergänzungsmöglichkeiten für Museumskofferprojekte im Kunstunterricht anbietet. Erste Anregungen lassen sich bereits in den kunstvollen Kästen und Schreinen entdecken, in welchen die Könige der Merowinger- und Karolingerzeit auf ihren Reisen ihre wichtigsten Besitztümer und Schätze oder auch Reliquien transportierten. Weitere Gestaltungshinweise ergeben sich in der Auseinandersetzung mit den Kunst- und Wunderkammern. In der frühen Neuzeit entwickelte sich in Europa ein wachsendes Sammlungswesen von Kuriositäten, exotischen Objekten und Realien, die dort als Sammlungen präsentiert wurden. Sie dienten nicht nur der Neugier, sondern auch zu wissenschaftlichen Studien und einem regen Forschungsaustausch. Bereits in dieser Zeit wurden transportable Sammlungsschränke und -kisten eingesetzt, – für Informations- und Unterrichtszwecke. Auch Aufbewahrungs- und Verpackungsbehältnisse sind mit der Geschichte des Museumskoffers verknüpft. In aufwändigen Kisten wurden beispielsweise Prunkservices aus Porzellan verpackt, um die europäischen Fürstenhöfe auszustatten. Bemalte Kisten wiederum gehörten zum Inventar bäuerlicher Stuben und wurden später beliebte Andenken. Mit der Vorgeschichte des Museumskoffers verbindet sich auch die Kulturgeschichte des Reisekoffers, die unter anderem in die Bereiche der Emigration (z.B. im 19. Jahrhundert die Auswanderung nach Amerika), das Leben der Dienstboten und auch der Handelsreisenden führt.Ströter-Bender, Jutta (Hrsg.). 2009. Museumskoffer, Material- und Ideenkisten. Projekte zum Sammeln, Erkunden, Ausstellen und Gestalten für den Kunstunterricht d.er Primarstufe, der Sekundarstufe I und die Museumspädagogik. Marburg: Tectum. S. 10-12 Bibliographie * Albert, Marie-Theres und Sieglinde Gauer-Lietz. 2006. Perspektiven des Welterbes. Constructing World Heritage. Frankfurt a. M.: Iko-Verlag. * Beßler, Gabriele. 2009. Wunderkammern: Weltmodelle von der Renaissance bis zur Gegenwart. Berlin: Reimer. * Gach, Hans Joachim. 2005. Geschichte auf Reisen. Historisches Lernen mit Museumskoffern. Schwalbach/Ts: Wochenschau Verlag. * Hahn, Hans Peter. 2005. Materielle Kultur. Eine Einführung. Berlin: Dietrich Reimer. * Mihm, Andrea. 2001. Packend ...Eine Kulturgeschichte des Reisekoffers. Marburg: Jonas-Verlag. * Ströter-Bender, Jutta. (Hrsg.). 2010: World Heritage Education: Positionen und Diskurse zur Vermittlung des UNESCO-Welterbes. Marburg: Tectum Verlag. * Ströter-Bender, Jutta (Hrsg.). 2009. Museumskoffer, Material- und Ideenkisten. Projekte zum Sammeln, Erkunden, Ausstellen und Gestalten für den Kunstunterricht der Primarstufe, der Sekundarstufe I und die Museumspädagogik. Marburg: Tectum. * Ströter-Bender, Jutta. 2008. Museumskoffer und interkulturelle Vermittlung. In Ich wollte einfach mal raus: Interkultureller Dialog – gestern und heute. Erfahrungen. Perspektiven. Reflexionen. Herausgegeben vom Thüringer Institut für Lehrerfortbildung, Lehrplanentwicklung und Medien. Weimar: Schirmer (Materialien/Thüringer Institut für Lehrerfortbildung, Lehrplanentwicklung und Medien, 140), S. 68-69. * Tewes, Johanna. 2010. Paderborn-Essen-Paris. Unterwegs mit den Museumskoffern: Stationen eines Erfolgsprojektes. In World Heritage and Arts Education. Internetzeitschrift Jg. 2. H. 2, S. 46-52. * Tewes, Johanna. 2009. Museumskoffer und Kunstunterricht. In World Heritage and Arts Education. Internetzeitschrift Jg. 1. H. 1, S. 23-31. * Zimmermann, Sabrina. 2012. „Natur und Naturdarstellungen in Kunst und Literatur – Von Dürer zur Romantik“ – Ein Museumskoffer zum Wald. In World Heritage and Arts Education. Internetzeitschrift Jg. 4. H. 1, S. 57-60. Sammelbände * Deutsche UNESCO-Kommission (Hrsg.). 2008. Das Erbe der Welt. Die 878 faszinierendsten Kultur- und Naturdokumente der Erde. Nach der Konvention der UNESCO. München: Kunth. * Schädler-Saub, Ursula (Hrsg.). 2008. Weltkulturerbe Deutschland. Präventive Konservierung und Erhaltungsperspektiven. Internationale Fachtagung des Deutschen Nationalkomitees von ICOMOS, der Hochschule für angewandte Wissenschaft und Kunst Hildesheim, Holzminden, Göttingen und der Diözese Hildesheim in Zusammenarbeit mit der Evangelisch-Lutherischen Landeskirche Hannovers, Hildesheim, 23. - 25. November 2006. Regensburg: Schnell & Steiner. * Weyer, Angela (Hrsg.). 2006. Klasse Welterbe! Hildesheimer Weltkulturerbe im Unterricht. Loseblattsammlung. Schriften des Hornemann-Instituts, Band 7. Hildesheim: Hornemann-Institut. Zeitschriften * Ströter-Bender, Jutta. 2012. World Heritage and Arts Education. Internetzeitschrift Jg. 4, H. 1: http://groups.uni-paderborn.de/stroeter-bender/WHAE/index.html Dokumente im Internet * Allgemeine Erklärung zur kulturellen Vielfalt (31.UNESCO-Generalkonferenz, November 2001 in Paris): www.unesco.de/443.html?&L=0 * Lübecker Erklärung (Konferenz "UNESCO-Welterbestätten in Europa – Ein Netzwerk für Kulturdialog und Kulturtourismus", 13.-14. Juni 2007 in Lübeck): www.unesco.de/luebecker_erklaerung.html?&L=0 * Übereinkommen zum Schutz des Kultur- und Naturerbes der Welt (UNESCO-Generalkonferenz, 17.-21. November 1972 in Paris): www.unesco.de/welterbekonvention.html?&L=0 * Wartburg-Erklärung (gemeinsamen Jahrestagung des Vereins UNESCO-Welterbestätten Deutschland e. V. und der Deutschen UNESCO-Kommission e. V., 23. Oktober 2008 in Eisenach): www.unesco.de/wartburg-erklaerung.html?&L=0 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Paderborn